Magicly Feeling
by Blacklove99
Summary: Mileena have a feeling, but she doesn't know what it is she feeling. Loving two guys was probably painful thing for her heart to do to her. She doesn't know what to do. Molly/ Hikari/ Mileenax Chasex Wizard
1. Chapter 1: Lets see the past

Magical Feeling.

It's 2 am at night. Its been three months since I moved to Harmonica Town, into a farm which I got to name. I name it Misty Farm. I like the name. You can hate it, I love it. I was strolling past the shops and other places in Harmonica Town. Till I passed the Wizard's house. He was sitting on the ledge on a stone that was near his house. He was gazing at the stars. I walked over to him.

"Ha, Sup Wizard. Can I sit here?" He looked at me with his bi-color eyes. They was emotionless.

"Sure" I sat near him gazing at the stars.

"You sure do like the stars, don't you? You stay up very late to see them every night."

He nodded. The Wizard isn't very talkative. I remember some moments I had with the Wizard. For one, I don't know if his real name, its can't possible be Wizard. I know that for sure. Anyways I spent time helping, (or during a request) for him. Like one, helping that foolish witch turn back to human. She was a frog..a pink one actually. Till I had to gather some stuff for the Wizard to help her. That was during summer time.

~ 1 month ago, Summer~

I was going through a maze of the forest, till I reach a swap place and a house was on land. My thoughts got the best of me, and I slowly turn the knob and crept inside. Its was pretty empty, but with some junk in it. I walked closer to a table, then suddenly a pink frog jumped on the table. I screamed. Its 'croaked' at me. I didn't speak animals, nor had something to tell me what the frog was saying. I looked around for something to have its name or something to lead me what this thing is. I look at the book shelve, on the side their was a notebooks that said 'belongs to Princess Witch'. I thought someone will know what to do. I told the frog, who now I think it the witch; I'll be back to help her. I ran into Renee and asked her. She said the Wizard might help. He lives in Harmonica Town, the white house behind the clinic. The house always been locked, of all the times I checked. (which was 38 times, I really wanted to know who lived there, and how it looks like.) This time when I tried the door was unlocked. I slowly crept in. Suddenly a voice ringed in my ears.

"Who goes there? I'm busy..."

"Um, Hi. I'm Mileena. I need your help to save the Princess Witch!"

"She lives deep in the forest, near a swap" I know that Sherlock I was just there...

"Well, she wasn't there. I only found a pink weird looking frog."

He nodded at this information.

"I can't help you right now, I need a ingredient for the spell to work. Good Cornmeal, Perfect Butter, and Corn."

I nodded.

"I can do that" I did a thumbs up sign at him and left. I got all the ingredients. And came back couple days later with them.

"Here we go!" I handed him all the ingredients. He nodded.

"Let's go" He sorta whispered. I nodded and follow him. We went back to the Witch Princess's house and he transform her back. She was sorta graceful, and mad from him taking too long. I smiled. Soon I capsule. When the corn was growing. I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about the witch and the Wizard, I wanted to see him. I stay up for three days waiting. When I woke up. I was back home in my bed with my clothes still on. I guess either of them brought me back. Well a least the witch is okay.

Then another time.

~ Summer, few days after saving Witch Princess~

I was walking around Harmonic Town. The Wizard was walking around hopefully around his house. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Wizard. What wrong?"

"I lost...my...crystal ball. I must have dropped it." I nodded.

"I'll go look for it! Don't you worry! They don't call me Finder, for giggles!"

"They...call you finder?"

"No..not really, but I'll find it. Don't worry." I winked at him, and giggled. I checks the near by places. I decided to start at the Clinic, then The Inn. Which I pretty much found the problem. The owner's husband is acting weird, he gives her everything once she thinks about it. I went to find Jake.

"What? A crystal ball? Never heard of it! Leave and don't come back after 22:00, I'm closing!" He chuckled. Yeah that isn't weird at all...I checked my watch, that one hour from now. I left the Inn and sat down. I kept an eye on my watch, so I'm not late or anything. Pretty boring waiting a hour here. I started to draw circles in the dirt. Suddenly my watch beeped telling me a hour passed. I jumped up and open the door, amazing it was unlock. I went inside, and its was dark, and I heard weird noises. I ran where the noises coming from. Its was Jake with the ball and black and purple clouds was surrounding him and the ball.

"Jake.." I whisper.

"No, its mine. I can read your mind you want it back!" Suddenly I heard the Wizard's voice.

"I knew I felt my present of my crystal ball near by."

"No, you came back to take it from me too!"

"Well, okay if you think your the rightful owner..."

"Oh Wizard...I can read your mind..its important to you." He gave it back. Jake left the room leaving Wizard and me by yourself.

"Please come to my house, I'll repay you for helping me" I smiled. I nodded. I rush over to Wizard's house after he left the inn. I let myself inside his house. He was standing in front of a table with his crystal ball. I mouthed 'hi' to him.

" Thank you, again. I'll read you heart's from other people in this town."

" R-really? That awesome, and your welcome."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" I blushed at the thought.

"Yes, I'll like that" Its was night time, so stars was coming. He was gazing at the stars. I grabbed his hand, and he slightly blushed, so did I. I don't know what this feeling is, but its a warm feeling. After he took me to my house, he waved good bye and left.

~ Present, Fall; day 6~

I was gazing at the stars with the Wizard. I started to feel sleepy.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I waved good bye and ran home, took me about 30 minutes, but I finally made it. I took a shower and put on a black silk pj dress. I slide in bed and close my eyes. Slipping into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: school

My alarm clock was ringing. I yawned and looked at the clock, its read 9:30 am. I screamed. I'm late for school again! Gill is going to be piss at me. I ran into my bath room and slipped on my school uniform. Its a black skirt, with blue blouse, with a red tie. I grabbed my school bag, and to town. I ran up the hills then turned to right, climbing the stairs and turning the knob. I slam the door open. I giggled. Gill was sitting at our desk, disappointed again. I sighed. I closed the door and walked to the desk and sat down. Gill glared at me, I chuckled.

"Why are you late again? Are you staying up late?"

" I over slept, and yeah I was watching the stars with the Wiz-"

" No excuses, Mileena." I sighed. I play with my black hair, its was reach my shoulders. I took some notes and sorta slip into sleep. Gill wakes me up though. After the bell rang, I ran out the door before Gill could tell me anything. I checked my watch, it read 15:00. I went home, dressed into a sport tee and some shorts. Its was hot for fall. I watered my plants and harvest some of my crops. I feed my sheep, Anna, and my cow, Lousianna. I check my watch its read 17:00. I went inside my house and grabbed my book bag. I left to the brass bar. Chase was cooking.

"Hello Chase" I chimed the words. He looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back. I sat on the stools and took out my math homework. I looked at it blankly.

"Chase...can I get a strawberry cocktail?"

"Aren't you 17?"

"So if I am?" He sighed. And mutter fine under his breath. I took a sip, its taste perfectly as before. Awesome good.

"Perfect, again."

"Of course" He smiled. Gill came behind me. He sighed.

"Mileena, shouldn't you do your homework? And not drinking under age?"

"Its not under age drinking, its have fruits in them!" He sighed. Okay I know that its still alcohol in it, but there no law about drinking here. He mutter okay and sat next to me. He was staring at my paper.

"You didn't do anything..."

"Did you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I finish it when I got home"

"Well I'm also a farmer, you told me I had to go to school. So I have to balance them out!" He sigh and put his hands up. I started to do my homework, but also drinking cocktails to keep me alert or something. While Gill was talking, I had my hand resting on my hand. Then I slipped, bring my head to hit the table hard.

"Ow.." Gill sighed at me.

"Come on, Mileena. You should be working, not drink. That what your 5th one?" Chase asked me as he lean towards me.

"S-sorry. B-but I finish my h-home work, right?" Gill looked at the paper, and nodded.

"Okay then!" I stood up, and took my homework from Gill, and put it in my book bag.

"Later you guys!" I walked out the door. I looked at Wizard's house. I had some hot coffee, so I went to visit him. I open the door letting myself in. Wizard was walking around the house. I over to him and handled him the coffee.

"Thank..I love this." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome." Wizard and me are like best friends, we can talk about anything. Chase, we are like true friends. I have a sorta of a heart beating feeling when I see them both. I just don't know what it is...I think I like them. Nah that just silly. I hugged the Wizard and left his house. I jogged back home, thank goodness I was back home. I slipped into my pjs and slipped in bed. I softly close my eyes, slipping into sleep.


End file.
